Thief and the Prince
by zairaswift
Summary: Gerald is the king, Takumi a prince. The place is divided into two, one for the rich the other for the poor. To take care of her family, Misaki must steal. But then she gets caught by the prince himself. Reviews please? :3 :) Sequel IS NOW AVAILABLE! It is called Steal a Thief.
1. Chapter 1

**So finally I had an idea for Maid Sama! :D:D:D:D As I've said, the title is Thief and the Prince. Let's just say, my imagination died for a while and rebooted! Haha references… **

**I think will procrastinate… My dad told me, do dis work, do dis English work, do dis maths work. DON'T DO DIS. Haha Deadlox. Never mind. Well, I'm going to type instead. Took me a while to get some ideas. Just me looking out of the bus window.**

_It was a harsh environment. When it was winter, it would freeze, in summer, overheat. In the country ruled by Prince Gerald Walker, half the place was filthy rich, the other half poor. The rich part was Miyabigaoka and the poor were Seika. Every person would have to bow before Gerald. The 3 main persons in the country were Gerald Walker, his brother, and Igarashi Tora._

_They were in the most power and many called them handsome. No one personally knew Gerald's brother except for those two other men. Seika desperately tries to survive each day. Families would double, more mouths to feed, more work needed and then hunger hit in. Merchants were mean, not willing to give unless they were given the correct amount of money._

_The lucky ones, who are just the rich bastards, lived well, had money, selfish and greedy, ate well and the worst… Had authority, if ranked highly in the area, to take in some parts of the land and people who lived there in the Seika region. There were only 10 including the two Walkers and Tora. Even so, those 3 men were young. Gerald was 23, his brother and Tora 17. _

_Because of this, some people resorted to stealing or going into the black market or trading. This resulted conflict and those caught stealing were punished, maybe killed, sold off or something, but it never ended well for thieves._

"One-chan," said Suzuna, "how much food do we have left?"

Misaki looked at her sister and the supply cupboard. Everything in their crammed hut looking house was worn, old or broken.

"Nothing really. The bread is mouldy and we don't have any other things left," she said. Ever since her father left with the money to leave the sisters and their mother to protect themselves. Anyways, he was probably dead or captured.

_Got to steal again. _Though Misaki. She had done it plenty of times. Though she was poor, she was still healthy, excluding exhaustion and hunger. She was also strong, smart and sly. She hated men for their overpowering 'movements' and how they think women can't look after themselves.

She was independent and had to look after her mother and sister. She treasured them the most, no one else would be trusted, sometimes not even herself. She always had her emotions locked up, only keeping, revenge, anger and hatred keeping her alive and moving.

Misaki went out during the night, looking for any passing carriages. Soon enough there was one. She scoured the area, and went through the back. Cars and other similar vehicles were hard to get unless you were rich. Carriages were standard transportation, if you had the money and to pay the tax. She went through one of the flaps taking one of the boxes that were filled with buns of some sort. It was heavier than she thought but it wouldn't prove to be a problem.

The carriages suddenly bumped and she tripped over, a loud thud echoing. The driver had stopped and started shouting. Misaki didn't realise that two emerald eyes eyed her in secrecy from a small hole in the seating compartment, because she was too busy running for it. She made her way out of the carriage and sprinted all the way back to her home.

"My, my! Misaki, this is rich people's food!" said her mother. The buns were filled with meat and some with red bean and other delicacies. The small family of 3 ate in silence, being careful so that neighbours would realise that they had food.

Misaki thought whether they will find the thief. It was rare to see rich men's food in the Seika region. She felt proud that she could steal without being found out. The next morning, someone came to their door.

"There's been another filthy thievery. Do you know anyone to do this?" the rude man spat at Misaki's mother. She felt like giving him a good punch in the face.

"No, there are only my children. They couldn't have," she said. She was Minako Ayuzawa. She was known for her good lying skills. The man left. This was the life of the Ayuzawa family. Just desperate to stay alive and together.

The food was savoured, but it didn't last long. After a week, Misaki knew that she would have to steal again. Water was filthy so people had learnt to live without it. Crops were hard to grow in the dry conditions. It was spring, meant to be blooming with happiness, but highly unlikely with conditions like this.

Clothing was also a big problem. They were expensive. So Minako would hand down her clothes to Misaki and then Suzuna. Misaki grew more than her mother so the only clothes she would wear were one of the clothes she stole from another carriage. They were worn and dirty, not that it would matter. Her shoes were uncomfortable but would last. Her shirt was tucked into her baggy pants that had holes in the knee and near the ankle. They were grey and brown and dirt splattered.

Due to the many adventures of stealing, Misaki learned that if you were to steal in the morning, then it is going to be a high chance of being caught. But this was desperate, Minako had caught a cold. Though it would be easy to treat, it would be hard to get the medicine and the filthiness in the area would result the cold to be even worse than it is.

Misaki needed _clean _water. Expensive but it was just there on the stands that lined up the street.

She crept against the wall slowly towards the water stand. Next to the stand was the butcher. She had to extra careful. The man who owned the butcher store was stronger than her, not as fast, but once she was caught he could be deadly. She swiped a medium sized water bottle, but in her hurry, she tripped over a plank of wood, scraping her leg causing pain to spread. The butcher was soon alerted, looking at the miserable thief. He grabbed Misaki's arm yanking her to stand, even though she couldn't.

"So you're the one who last took some meat from me eh?" he breathed so heavily, Misaki could smell his horrible breath. "Last time you're going to steal from anyone else." He brought his butcher's knife at Misaki's right arm. Terrified, Misaki attempted to get out of his grip, only to make him grip harder around her wrists. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

She knew when to be angry and scared. But either way, she'll lose her arm.

The blade made its way to her arm, but not very deeply. But still, it stung and it bled. Opening her eyes, after the shock, the butcher let go of her to find that his knife was thrown away somewhere and he looked at his arm in shock. A young man with blond hair and emerald green eyes glared at the man, with his leg raised in the air as if he just attacked him with his leg.

Desperate in escape, Misaki scurried along only to make her trip again, twisting her ankle. This time, she cried out in pain. The man looked at her sincerely and picked her up in a princess like way.

"What are you-" she argued.

"Stop struggling. You're only going to get worse," he said. She knew he meant her wounds not herself. Some of the people passing by stared at the scene. The females blushed at the man, and she could tell that some of them were jealous.

"Who are you?" she said, blushing heavily that she was being carried by a man who was obviously a rich person.

"Hm. Someone you stole from yesterday," he said, smirking.

_This. Evil. Ignorant. Man. Wait? How did he know it was me? This guy must have some alien abilities._

"Alien," she murmured then instantly shut up as it was a slip of the mouth.

"Alien eh? You're the one looking so miserable and unprotected," he said in a teasing way.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed. She struggled more to get out of his grip. Her right arm was numb and she could move her leg either but her left arm managed to push him. But he didn't even budge.

She didn't where they were going. What mattered was that her mother and Suzuna were okay.

"You don't want to do that. I'll drop you and you'll be injured," he said briskly. She was put into a vehicle with soft leather seating. He tied up her arm and leg then put a white blanket on her.

"So people can't see you. Don't move," he said as she was about to open her mouth.

She really wanted to escape knowing that he'll probably sell her or something even worse. Abusing people with little power was common now.

The vehicle sped up and the ride was somewhat bumpy but later on it became smoother. She waited in procrastination for an hour. The blanket was taken off her. The man positioned her so that she was sitting. Misaki really wanted this end because it was getting on her nerves that a _man _was touching her.

She looked out what was a glass window and her eyes widened in surprise. The mansion was as large as a palace. For royalty really. How could this man be connected to this place?

"Well, I'm getting you out now. Don't struggle," he said with a smile. He, once again, picked her up and carried her. Some people, probably servants, came to his aid at the entrance but he just shooed them off. He must have been really important if he had control over them.

"Dear brother. What pest have you brought home?" said a man. It was not mistake but it was Gerald. In confusion and frustration, she, again, scrambled to get out of the man's hold.

She was then a bit angry at Gerald for calling her a pest and the man holding her for not letting go.

"Hm? She's my maid," said the blonde.

"Wait… You're a Walker? And I'm NOT your maid," she asked. Was it true? Was she really going to be this guy's maid?

He nodded and put me in a chair too comfortable for Misaki.

"Don't just pick up strays. We have a system you know," Gerald says, glaring at me in disgust.

"Yeah, the rich stay in the rich, poor will die," says the blonde. Misaki felt like someone just slapped her in the face when he said that the poor will die.

"But then again-" starts Gerald. He was cut off by his brother.

"That she's cute," he says simply.

_Eh? What?! _Thought Misaki. If it weren't for his harsh statement of the poor, she would have turned strawberry red, but she could feel it creeping on her face.

"Aw how cute. How nice is it that a rich person would complement the filthy," says Gerald in a sarcastic tone. How much Misaki felt like punching him right in the guts so that they would be obliterated and he would never had the courage to retort ever again.

She tried to stand up then felt extremely dizzy on the verge of blacking out. Caught by the hand and waist, the brother of Gerald held Misaki towards him as if she was a cuddly kitten.

"Don't do anything to her. She's mine." Was all Misaki could hear before fully blacking out.

**So… What do you all think? I can't wait till I write the next chapter.**

**Reviews and comments please! :3**

**Bye for now. Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO MANY REVIEWS! Hahahahaha! I'm so happy. Yes here's the chapter, you've all been waiting for it. Thankyou so much for the reviews. Chapter 2 is here. Yes it is. Yes it frigging is. It was supposed to come out two days ago… DON'T KILL ME! **

**I was working on a surprise. I wanted to make sure I could update every single story on one day, however, I don't have enough ideas so I'm sorry… **

**Hayface… The surprise has gone, but at least I have a different surprise of the new story.**

**Tsuray: Yes I am making more! Heheheehe!**

**Sorry if I have any grammatical errors because I always have them and always will. Like if I say 'says' or 'said' because I get annoyed putting in those extra words saying someone said this or that etc.**

Misaki couldn't stand it anymore. Her whole body ached and fully waking up wasn't easy right now. Only just remembering where she was, she opened her eyes to stare into a pair of calm green eyes.

"Eh?" She quickly closed her eyes, hoping it was a dream. But no, the world was real, so everything that was happening was real too.

"You know," he said, "it doesn't help if you close your eyes and wish it will go away."

She opened her eyes just to argue with him, instead her mouth met with his.

For a second, she was surprised and turned red then instantly angry.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert?!" she shouted. As if it was an instinct, she wiped her mouth so hard with her arm.

"Eh? So you want more?" he teased.

"Go die in hell!" she replied. She needed to escape. Tell her family and alert them.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mi-Misaki," she grumbled.

"Oh? Last name?" he said.

"None of your business!" she said. If she told him her last name, he would probably hunt down Suzuna and her mother. It may as well be her instead of her family.

"Who are you then?" she asked.

"A Walker Stalker."

"Stalker?" What did her mean? She's never met him before the Water Incident.

"I followed you from your home to the market. You looked so focused and determined, so I didn't interfere. Kinda made you look cute," he said chuckling.

_Wait. WHAT? _If he followed her from her home to the market then he would've known that her family was there. It would be all her fault if they are in trouble.

Seeing the shock on her face, the Walker reassured her that he has told no one about yesterday's incident and neither has her family got anything to do with this.

"Oh yeah, while you were asleep, I sent medication to your mother. She'll be fine," he said.

"Really? Thanks!" smiled Misaki. If her family was fine and safe, then she would be happy.

"Hmm. I better make that smile last," he says grinning.

"Anyways, what is your name?" she asked.

"You should know my name because I am your master," he said.

"Master?"

"Didn't I say you were my maid?" he said, unsurprised.

When she thought about it, she did remember him saying that she was a maid. But she didn't want to be a maid. She needed to look after her family!

"But I need to look after Suzuna and Mum!" she argued.

"Easily done. They'll live with you in the Maid quarters," he said.

"Ok, so what is this?" she asked, looking at the maid outfit.

"A maid outfit," he said.

"So you want me to wear this AND take a bath?" she said.

"Do you want me to help you?" he teased.

"Absolutely, NO!" she said as she slammed the door on him.

_This isn't even my home… _She thought. _And I have never worn a dress before…_

She climbed into the tub, scrubbing as much grime and dirt off from her as possible. Her sprained ankle didn't help and neither did the other wounds. Eventually, she was probably as clean as any other rich person. She wasn't comfortable with the use of special lotions and soaps, so she just used whatever she could get.

Taking a bath was easy, but that meant bathing in dirty and ice cold water in the stream.

She dried off with a soft white towel. Then did she realise she forgot that she didn't wash her hair. Being able to learn from books hidden away at her home, she could read, but she just couldn't understand why rich people like to use all these… products.

She found a shampoo and conditioner that she recognised while stealing them once upon a time and used those.

Glancing over to the maid outfit, she wondered who would possibly work in those clothes. There were too many layers, buttons and it was tight.

She picked it up and put it against her body. It seemed like a perfect fit. She got rid of one of the layers finding it useless and couldn't be bothered to tie up her hair.

It took some time, but in the end she managed to wear it in the correct way.

"I'm done…" she thought. She looked around the room. He wouldn't mind some extra time would he? There was a window but it was too high to climb down. There was nothing of used to lessen the fall or make a rope and climb down from. And neither did the clothes work.

She spotted a small ledge just below the window, enabling her to stand there. No one was about on the ground and no one should be looking outside the window, unless they were on the floor directly below.

She pulled herself down one level and almost slipped again. When she made her way through the window, she looked around. The room was another bathroom. Not used, of course. She put her ear to the door. Satisfied that there was no movement, she opened the door… Just to find the perverted alien stalker.

"Yo, Misa-chan. You look nice," he said.

"How-?" she was surprised enough to close the door. "DON'T call me Misa. It reminds me of how you-"

"Look good?" interrupts the Walker.

"NO! How you are an outer space perverted alien stalker!" she shouted at the door.

_How did this guy know? He shouldn't have known I left unless he opened the door. Wait. Did he peek?_

"Trust me, I just come from outer-space. I didn't peek," he says. Then he opens the door.

"You know," he starts, "you shouldn't argue with me. I have every right to kill you for escaping."

_Kill? No way… _She thought. _No. Impossible. He's too nice for that. Nice? What am I thinking? This guy frigging kidnapped me! _

She was still bare-footed since she wasn't given any shoes and her clothes and shoes were still in the bathroom back upstairs.

"Ok," he sighs then instantly picks up Misaki again.

"Don't want you to get cold or hurt walking on the hard floor," he whispers in her ear.

She blushes a bit. She was sick of being forced to do everything but every time he says something, she blushes and her heart starts to beat faster. What was this feeling? She had never had this experience, well feeling, before but she knew it could be very bad.

They arrive in a room. It was already occupied by two other maids and another bed had been prepared for her.

"This will be your room," he says putting her down. "Oh yeah, you don't need to do anything today. I'm sure they'll be nice."

Getting used to walking with a twisted ankle, she walks over to her bed. It was soft and warm unlike the one at home.

"Ah, Misa-chan," he says, "your family should join you tomorrow."

Then he left.

The two other maids looked at her smiling kindly. One of them had short black hair and the other had chocolate brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. This is Shizuko." She says as she points to the black haired girl as she smiled.

"Hi. My name is Misaki," Misaki says, hoping she'll make some friends if she's going to be stuck here.

"You know, you're lucky Takumi-sama carried you here. It was sooooo romantic. I bet you he likes you!" Sakura exclaims.

"Like me?! Even if he did, I hate him," rages Misaki. Takumi Walker eh? Strange name. Compared to his brother, Gerald seemed more fitting of the last name.

Sakura pouts.

"Well, it is quite obvious," says Shizuko, "You are hot headed, naïve, clever and pretty."

"How do you know if I'm naïve or clever?" asked Misaki, slightly blushing from being complimented on being pretty. Her hot headedness was understandable from her hatred of men.

"First of all, you were supposed to get here an hour ago. Therefore you had somehow escaped him for one hour but in the end he still got you. Then you being naïve well, your denial and hatred," explains Shizuko.

"Denial?"

"Don't worry about that," Shizuko says smiling with Sakura. Misaki's mind wasn't built for love. But it's obvious that she had somehow been developing it since the 2 maids had seen her blush while she was being carried.

"Ah, we have to go get dinner. Stay here, we will go get your dinner," they say leaving Misaki by herself.

This was another perfect chance to have a look at the mansion and escape. For now, she couldn't escape because it wouldn't be long until Sakura and Shizuko returned. The window of the room went into a balcony which on looked the back of the mansion.

She felt the wind against her skin, tingling at the cool breeze, her hair as if it was floating in the sky, her clothes moving about her ankles where the outfit ended and her feet still unfitted with shoes.

Her amber eyes gave her the sense of determination, to escape, to bring back her freedom, to meet her family, to start anew but from where? She thought about possibilities. If she continued to steal, she was sure to get caught again by the butcher and no one would save her. If she went back to her home, she wouldn't be able to fix up her meeting with the Walkers. So the only place left to start was… here.

"Misaki chan! Here," says Sakura as she comes in. "Oh yeah, don't hang out for too long. It can get really windy and cold out there."

Shizuko shivers. "It gives me the chills. I feel like it's going to collapse even with the steel supporting it underneath."

"I like the feeling of nature I guess. It keeps me calm and easier to think," Misaki says. The two girls were about the same age as her. She could trust them.

"What do you think about?" asks Sakura placing the dish on the desk that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Nothing really," she says.

"Really? Here's your dinner. It's completely safe, don't worry. We were sceptical about the food when we came here," says Sakura.

The food smelt great. She didn't know what it was but all she knew was that one of them was steak, one was a bowl of soup and another bowl of some rice and thick thing. Was it called curry?

Just a sniff of the food made Misaki feel hungry. Her stomach growling, she gulps down the soup and start poking the steak with her hands. After her meal, she couldn't have felt more contented than ever.

"That was nice wasn't it?" asked Sakura.

Misaki nodded vigorously, that was the best meal she has ever had.

"Where did you come from?" asked Shizuko.

"Me? Seika region," says Misaki remembering what the perverted alien said about the poor dying.

"Of course. We all were. Were you by yourself or what?" asked Sakura.

"My mother and younger sister," Misaki replies. It's as if she was being interviewed but this was supposed to be natural while making friends.

"Cool, I have an elder brother and sister." Says Shizuko.

"I have an elder sister," says Sakura. "Tomorrow, you'll be taking a tour of the mansion."

"Are you two taking me 'round?" asks Misaki.

"No, unfortunately. It's going to be Cedric. He's the head of the Butlers," said Sakura.

_Cedric? That's a guy right? _Though Misaki. _Why does it have to be a guy?_

"Oh yeah, Honoka is joining you too! Honoka –san is the head of the Maids," says Shizuko.

"Okay. Thanks," Misaki says.

"Go to sleep. You'll have to wake up early to see the mansion from every aspect Cedric. He tends to go into lot of detail. He's a nice guy when you get to know him," tells Sakura, "Also, he tends to make sure he has order and make sure all the maids and butlers are in place."

Misaki nods as she makes her way to her bed. Slumping into bed, she snuggles up.

_It doesn't seem like I can get along with Cedric. I'll end up messing things up since I'm used to living a life to myself… _Thought Misaki.

And for the first time since forever, she had a good night's sleep.

**So that's about it… Might not be that eventful and I'm not good at anything romantic or lovey-dovey… So if it isn't dramatic or good as it is, that's because I, first of all, have no personal experience with it. I have to read romantic novels… But I end up not understanding it perfectly.**

**Reviews appreciated ! :3 :) **

**Bye for now- Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I cannot say how much I can thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! They make my day. I had a triple period of maths. Well, two periods were taken up by boring and easy maths tests and another legit math period of work. Bad day for me….**

**Ah. I finished the 2****nd**** chapter and already- "MORE! UPDATE! HURRY UP!" Hahaha! That's how you can become a devil to me. No worries, I won't die and I will keep typing. People even stare at me on the train. **

**I'm sorry about the late update. I was trying to work on some others but… I sort of got side-tracked. Ugh. I fell over during PE and now I have a bruise and scratch. We were play Oz Tag, don't worry if you don't know what it is.**

**Ok. Let'sa Go! (With Mario saying it of course). Note that some of my keys have died. So if there are any missing letters, which will be the keys' fault.**

Misaki wakes up healthy, rejuvenated and energetic. The pain from her ankle was gone, but it was still stiff. The once scratches on her leg, were healed but still leaving scabs. She leaves the band aids there just in case she scratched it from its itchiness.

Sakura and Shizuko were already gone. A knock on the door alerted her that it was probably time for a tour.

She opens the door just to find Suzuna and her mother instead.

"Mum? Suzuna?" She embraces them. It was good to know they were alright.

"We were so worried. When we were alerted about your whereabouts, I was so frantic. Then they gave me the clean water as a gift and I was just still with surprise," her mother says.

"One-chan, you shouldn't just go off you know. Water is expensive. I can't even believe we're here in the castle," Suzuna says calmly. That was her main feature of being calm all the time.

"Well, it's not much of a deal. The younger one of the Walker brothers helped me-"

"Oh? Are you going to say how much of a hero I was?" Why did he have perfect timing? _Well, he's an alien stalker._

"NO."

"He reminds me of someone." Minako was obviously trying think back to the times where they were a happy family and they weren't poor or neither rich. Just a normal family.

"Ah. Patricia," Minako says. The Walker looks at her sceptically and in surprise.

"Did she have long blond hair? Did she have someone by her side?" he asks.

"Yep. I think the person beside her seems similar to you. To think that Patricia congratulated me-"

"On what?" interrupts Misaki

"You," she said. Misaki was confused. _What about me? _

"On your birth," smiles Minako, "I'm sure she also brought one of her sons over when you were about 3, but I don't remember who it was. But a few years later, she died."

"Hm," the Walker maintains his name and walks off.

"Ah, we have to go mum. Someone was coming to get us," says Suzuna. They left, and then Misaki was on her own.

_I don't remember much about that. _Though Misaki. She then remembers the time where someone saw her crying then hugged her or something. She was little, so it wasn't awkward, was it?

Sometime later, Cedric comes in. He had blonde hair held back with hair gel and in a sharp black suit.

"I am Cedric. I will be giving you a tour under orders of Gerald."

"Ah-uh. My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. Thankyou," she says giving a small curtsy that she had no idea where she learnt from.

He nods in appreciation.

The tour mainly consists of showing the main entrances, areas where maids and butlers are allowed, jobs that you can do and things like that. She manages to get a rough idea of the castle like mansion.

_You can't escape. But it seems like a good place. No one seems to hate this place and neither are they punished for not doing things right. _Thinks Misaki.

"We are currently short of maids but I'm sure that won't be a problem-" says Cedric. "Are you listening?"

"Err. Um, sorry," she quickly apologises.

"As I was saying, the younger of the Walkers, is having his birthday tonight. We are short of maids but it won't be a problem. I trust that you cooperate," he says.

"Huh? Who's birthday?" she asks.

Cedric sighs. "Takumi Walker."

"What?!"

Cedric sighs again. "Cedric!"

The pair faces the woman who calls for Cedric.

"Satsuki. Be care-"

She trips over the edge of the rug in the hallway.

"-ful…" says Cedric. He helps Satsuki up.

"Ah, thankyou Cedric. Also, I believe we have a new employee?" she asks. Cedric nods. Misaki stares at the two. They would make a good couple wouldn't they?

**Note: Don't they make a good couple? :D Sorry, just had to ask.**

"This is Misaki Ayuzawa. I think she is going to be fine for now," he says, "Misaki, this is Satsuki Hyodo, the chief of the Maids' department. Follow her and you'll do fine." Then he whispers in Misaki's ear, "Make sure she is fine when she falls over. Once she fell down a flight of stairs and just said 'I'm FINE!'"

"Misa chan let's go!" says Satsuki.

"Please don't call me Misa. It's really… unfitting," says Misaki_. Is this woman going to be childish and_ _energetic? Oh well. I guess she's ok._

"Nonsense. It's fine. Don't worry. Some of the maids have gone overseas to go somewhere else to serve as temporary maids. And some have gone to get married! I feel happy for them," she says.

"Ok. Is there anything I should be doing?" she asks.

"We need help with the cooking-" starts Satsuki.

"No-no. I-I-I can't cook," stutters Misaki. She was hopeless at that. She was better at more physical things like taking out trash and carrying things and organising things. But not cooking.

"Oh. What can you do?"

"Anything like carrying things or organising things," replies Misaki.

"Then perfect. I have something that will get you working," says Satsuki smiling.

Misaki follows Satsuki to a storage room for food.

"First of all, I need you to take these to the kitchen. The kitchen isn't far just the second door in the hallway," Satsuki says pointing towards the open white framed glass doors.

"Then, do you know how to serve?" asks Satsuki.

"As in giving out food?" says Misaki.

"Yep! We dress you in a nice dress and then you go out there and give out drinks, snacks or whatever you are serving," says Satsuki. She demonstrates herself walking into the imaginary crowd and holding out a plate of invisible drinks and serving them.

Misaki gives it a go, stumbling a bit. "It'll work after some practice," reassures Satsuki.

"Ok. I'm still a bit confused about everything though," says Misaki.

"That's fine. Most maids and butlers have either had little or no serving skills or anything to act like a maid or butler," she says. It seems like Satsuki was always reassuring.

Misaki starts piling some food and go to the kitchen.

"One-chan?"

"Suzuna?" says Misaki as she puts down the food, "you're cooking?"

"Yeah. I went over some basic things and looks like I have a natural talent for cooking, as long I have a recipe or a guide, I'll be fine," Suzuna smiles.

"What about mum?"

"Ah, she's still a bit sick but she'll be helping out with the decorations. I actually enjoy this. Do you like it here? Do you like the prince?" says Suzuna. Misaki was relieved that her family seemed happy here. There was food, friends and fun.

"Yeah. If you and mum like it here, then I'm fine," she says. When she got to the question 'Do you like the prince?' she fumed and slightly gone a bit red. "AND I hate the prince."

_Is this going to be my life as a maid? It doesn't seem that bad. There isn't a bit of unhappiness in this place but that Takumi guy is… difficult. Does it matter? YES IT DOES, _thinks Misaki._ That perverted alien stalker probably knew everything about me stealing things and my wrong doings. Damn. If it weren't that Suzuna and mum were happy, then I would have escaped. But our, really bad, past home was just right at the bottom if compared to this place._

She sighs and carries the heavy crates of wine to the kitchen.

Takumi walks towards the kitchen. _Wow. All this for my silly birthday. _There were people walking around ordering ingredients and everything. He spots a girl who was working on some cupcake mix.

"Happy birthday, my prince," says the head chef. Everyone cheers and Takumi puts on a fake smile. This wasn't something he was happy about and no one would know why except for his annoying brother Gerald.

Thanking them, he goes near to the cupcake girl.

"What's your name again?" asks Takumi.

"My name is Suzuna," she says without even looking up at him.

"Are you Misaki's little sister?" he asks.

"Yeah. You're the prince, I know," she says then pauses and looks up at him slightly smiling. "I think one-chan has feelings for you. I don't know if it's the other way round or both."

He seemed happy to hear that.

"But I think it's either hatred or love. Who knows. If you truly know her, she has a major denying thing," Suzuna says. Is she, like, trying to spill out Misaki's secrets? Is this just so that she could help Takumi know Misaki better? Well he appreciated it.

"Really? I'll think about it," he says. In the two of their minds, they formed a secret alliance. This girl knew that he had feelings for her. So quick to notice.

"Here are the wines," says someone who entered the kitchen.

"Misaki?" says Takumi.

"Huh? What's that incessant voice that's calling my name?" says Misaki, knowing who it is.

She puts down the wine crates and instantly walks off not even bothering to see the man who said her name.

_Why did that guy have to be there? He's everywhere. Ugh._

She goes back to the storage room and realise there were still a few more things and that was it. She decides to do it in one go. Piling it up high enough to be cover her view. She heaved it up, not even straining from the weight.

She goes down the hall way and only to be tripped over. She, dramatically falls, dropping everything in her hands.

"You bastard," she growls at the foot stuck out. She was expecting it to be Takumi but it wasn't. The devilish grin the man gave sparked her anger.

"I'm going to kill you," she says, hand in a fist in her other hand's palm, slightly punching her hand.

The smile on the man's face went more snarkier and devilish.

"Interesting," he says.

**So any guesses who this man is? Hahaha. Finally got some ideas and decided to introduce this man into the story.**

**Please review! :3 Thank you. :D It's time for me to relax that I've worked on this. I was expecting this chapter to be really short but as I put Takumi into the kitchen I knew what I had to do next.**

**Bye bii~! From Zaira Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacinta Jinx (my friend) has forced me to do a deadline on when this is supposed to come out. She is also going to be starting her Fan Fiction. I've seen what she's done and it's pretty good for a beginner. When she publishes it, I'll give her a shout out and please take a look.**

** u/5765371/Jacinta-Jinx**

**Oh yeah. I did not have writer's block. GOSH. It takes me a while to order the sequence of the story as I write so I might delete like the document and rewrite it.**

**Well done if you guessed who the man is! It was kind of obvious but you never know. :D**

"Yeah. I'll be so interesting that you won't even recognise me when I beat up that pretty face of yours," exclaims Misaki.

"So you're complimenting me as in pretty face and then threatening at the same time?" he says.

"Do you want to see the result? In the end you'll never look at your pretty face again,**" **growls Misaki.

He seems to think for a moment or two but instantly jumps back to reality.

"Misa chan!"

_Oh great. Another one comes. _"Oi. Do you know this obnoxious blabbering mouth?" asks Misaki, glaring at the man like he was a pest.

"Oh. It's you."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here," says the man, "let me introduce myself. I am Igarashi Tora."

"Igarashi? As in the rich ass guy who does nothing but gains the female popularity?" says Misaki, "too bad, but I am NEVER going to be in your group."

"So Misa chan is in my group?" teases Takumi.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" was the reply.

"Misa chan?"

"What." Misaki's immediate reply to 'Misa chan' would be forwarded to Takumi, but it wasn't him who said it. It was Tora.

"She responded. Interesting," says Tora. "You two are close."

Misaki slightly blushes and spills the beans and say that he helped her when she wanted to steal something to protect her pride.

"Yep we are," says Takumi. He glares at Tora as if he was a threat and even pulls Misaki closer to him and she blushes bright red.

Just looking at them made Tora think about something _very _interesting.

He walks towards Takumi whispering into his ear, "_She's interesting._"

At first Takumi doesn't register it then realises that Tora wanted _his _Misaki. It was going to be a competition and neither of them liked to lose.

"Pervert," says Misaki, "Get off me." She was still blushing and Takumi smiled at her denial. He let's go and she instantly storms off to gather the food and deliver it to the kitchen.

She had had enough with that Tora guy. Just who did he think he was just tripping her over without even apologising or helping her up (actually that was just creepy to think someone like him to help her up)?

"Misa chan!"

"Yes, Satsuki san?" replies Misaki.

"Since you've finished up, we'll resume your serving skills. It will prove helpful for other times," says Satsuki. She gets a plate and puts it in Misaki's hand.

"Ok. So hold the plate like this," she says, making Misaki have a flat palm and put the plate in it.

"Your posture should be straight and when you walk, walk like this." Satsuki demonstrates the walk, slightly swaying her hips and walking straight. At first, Misaki was a bit wobbly, but she, in the end, manages to do it well.

"You learn really quickly," exclaims Satsuki happily.

"Yeah. It's a skill, I guess," replies Misaki.

"I guess we're done. The party should start as soon as it's sunset. Oh yeah, you have to wear high heels, a dress and we have to do up your hair and makeup," explains Satsuki.

"U-uh. Are you sure? I haven't worn any of them neither have I paid attention to my hair and beauty…"

"Don't be silly! Every girl loves being beautiful!" she says.

At first, Misaki was reluctant to put on anything at all, complained about the heels about being too uncomfortable, so they solved it with padded heels so she wouldn't get blisters. Besides that, the scrubbing job of getting clean was worse since she had to smell absolutely clean from sweat and more like a fresh flower.

Then at the sight of the dress, she thought it was too revealing. The slick black dress had a slight V-neck and trailed down to her ankles even with the heels and had a slit down the side. Her hair was pinned up in bun with small jewels that lined her hair. She didn't have piercing holes, so they used clip-ons instead. Her heels were black leather and her makeup included a bit of blush, foundation, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

**Trust me. Those are the only make ups I know. Maybe there are these creams and stuff, but I'm not much of a beauty expert. I dress up in jeans and sneakers and I don't wear anything with designs. I'm a massive hoodie person so if I ever have mufti day I wear a hoodie.**

"You look amazing! You're like a model," compliments Satsuki. "Natural beauty to Super beauty!"

_Ye-yeah, _thought Misaki. _This isn't me though._

The party had soon started there were some cheers and such like "Happy Birthday!" Takumi was still in the shadows avoiding the crowd. His brother, the king, Gerald was with him.

"Takumi. You do know this is your birthday party."

"Yeah. But it's not the same since _then. _Why do you even care?" asks Takumi.

"I'm your brother, why shouldn't I?" he replies.

Takumi ignores him and walks towards the crowds. Greeting random people, making girls fall for him and look for- Misaki?

She was probably the most beautiful person he has ever seen. The way she was walking, the dress, everything made her beautiful. She caught the attention of many people and other female competition. He made his way towards her, just to be bombarded by a girl.

"Hey there. My name is Kaon-" she says.

"Yeah-yeah. Heard 'My name is-' many times," he says, ignoring her and then going to Misaki.

"Misa chan," says Takumi.

"Would you like a cupcake, sir?" she says, obviously not wanting to serve him.

"No, but there is something I would like," he says, "you."

"What the hell?!" huffs Misaki, "you perverted alien!"

They were attracting the attention of other people, so the two decided not to argue any more.

"Oi! Who do you think you are?" says Kaon.

"Me? I'm a maid," says Misaki intending to put all her anger onto this rich snobby girl.

"You don't even have a status to talk to Takumi san. Anyways," she says as she flicks her hair, "I'm his fiancé."

"Really? Bad for you," retorts Misaki, "he's the most perverted and annoying and ignorant and stubborn and mean etc (lists everything bad about Takumi) etc and an alien."

Kaon seems to be taken back at her insult. It was not like her to lose, and to a maid at that.

"You don't even have authority to talk to me like that!"

"I'm supposed to serve cupcakes and spark conversations you know," argues Misaki. She was a good deal taller than the small girl even without her heels she would still be taller than the girl in her heels.

"So, do you want a cupcake?" asks Misaki as if she was going to shove the imaginary poison filled cupcakes down the girl's throat. The girl senses the demonic aura and immediately backs off.

Takumi eyes Misaki who had just blurted out all the bad things about him. He couldn't help smile about what this girl had just produced. She was a rebel in heart and soul, she would do anything to keep her pride and never lose.

He hoped that Misaki would never change. No matter what will happen, he will protect her.

"_How come you're so interested in her? She's the meanest person you can ever get,_" says Kaon.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" says the blonde. Women just had to be the same.

"_Well you just lean against that wall. I'm leaving anyways,_" huffs Kaon. Tora just catches her stares into her eyes. She blushed at his gaze and closed her eyes. Tora leans in but never makes contact with her lips.

"And that's why women are so annoying," he says.

He walks towards Misaki who had been doing a good job at serving the food.

Misaki was tired from walking in the heels. So when she put down the food plate, someone knocks her to the ground making her tumble backwards.

"Ow. HEY!" she exclaims. Then she looks at Tora who pulls her up to her feet. She was disgusted by the very touch of this guy. It was the 2nd time she fell over because of this guy.

"Get off me you bastard." He smirks at her fiery talks and instead starts a conversation.

"You know, there isn't any need to argue with me," he says.

Takumi wanted to move but there were too many girls, and guys, who wanted to congratulate him on his birthday and flirt with him.

"And?" asks Misaki. She has no time to waste. Her feet were killing now. Even with the padded shoes, they hurt from the very position from being on her toes all the time. "What's the point?"

"Quick eh? I am offering you a job to work for me as a maid of the Igarashi household," he says, "your work pay is as low as 10 thousand a day and-" He leans in closer. "You won't need to always support your family."

It was tempting. 10 thousand a day. It would last for months for her. But it wasn't right. Everything didn't make sense. Why out of the blue?

"I'll give you time to think about it," he says waving goodbye.

_She's going to go for it. I can feel her about to say it. If she does, she doesn't require my attention anymore. It's highly unlikely she'll refuse. _Thought Tora. He even stayed for a moment more to wait for a reaction.

"No one. Will ever want to work for you." She looks at him with blood lust. Oh how good it would feel to punch him. Maybe step on him. Kick him. And then leave him to die in a pile of money that he owned.

She couldn't help it anymore. Just one punch. She tried her best not to break a bone but she punched him so quickly on his arm, no one noticed and she was pretty sure that would leave some kind of mark.

She stormed off and only to be caught up by Takumi. "Nicely said," he complimented.

"No one needed you to help," says Misaki, picking up her pace. Takumi follows her all the way to the maid's quarters.

She turns around. "I'm going to change."

For a moment, he thought she would change her personality and it suddenly made him saddened then realised she meant change as in clothes.

"Do you need me to help?" he returns back to his normal self.

"NO!" she shouted as she slammed the door in his face.

He chuckled at her tactics. _Misaki. Never leave me. _

"It's time," says the voice.

Takumi turns around to see Gerald.

"It's time for your official celebration," he says, "What were you doing with your precious maid?"

"None of your business," he says. Takumi follows Gerald back to the crowd. Misaki was not there of course and she didn't even show up for the whole evening.

Little did he know what trouble she was in.

**I was deciding whether to add in a twist or not. At this current moment, I'm still procrastinating whether I should put it in. Oh well. I'm hoping it will work! **

**Thankyou for the reviews! :D Now, Jacy, you can't complain about me not updating soon. HA!**

**- Zaira Swift -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much for 30 reviews! I guess I want to aim for 50 reviews? Oh boy. I'm really happy in this very moment. I'm sorry, it's a bit late, and I've been enjoying my long weekend so yeah… **

**Damn. I realise I haven't finished the assignment I had to do. Oh well. It's almost 10pm and hopefully this will go up by then. **

**Please go check out my friend's, Jacinta Jinx's, story. It is called Wheel of Fate and it is also a Maid-sama Fan Fiction! :D Here is the link:**

** s/10395459/1/Wheel-of-Fate**

**I guess everyone wanted the twist, so I'm keeping the twist! Mwahaha!**

_Flash back:_

Misaki had just slammed the door on Takumi. She looked at the wardrobe. They all seemed to be made either of thick or thin material. She took of the dress she was wearing and swapped it for black trousers and a shirt. She let down her hair and took out any pins or jewellery on her. It just wasn't right for a girl to be from poor to looking rich and healthy.

She kept the makeup since it was the first time she used it and would like to have it on for longer. She lay down on her bed thinking about the party. Hunger wasn't much of an issue, but some cake would be nice, wouldn't it?

Just as she reached the door to go back to the party, a cloth dampened with chloroform was pressed against her nose and mouth. Inhaling the chemical, she blacks out.

_Back to now:_

"Where am I?" asks Misaki. No one replied. What was happening to her? First of all, she wasn't tied up. More like locked in a room. She remembered the cloth and then the party.

The distant smell of roses and flowers wafted around the room. It was pretty plain. Only a bed and a chair. There was a window to escape from, but the room was far too high up. Currently, she was on the bed and judging by the light, it was already day.

By looking at the sides of the window, it means you would fall and die. The slick wall meant that it was raining and none of it seemed familiar.

The door suddenly opens.

The familiar, but in a bad way, gold eyes and blonde hair raised suspicion and anger in Misaki.

"Tora!" grumbles Misaki.

"Misa-chan!" he says, copying the way Takumi calls her. He sits next to her and Misaki stands up.

"What is this?"

"Forcing you to be my maid," he says, as if it was plain obvious.

"So childish…" mumbled Misaki.

"What did you just say?"

"SO CHILDISH! Gosh. Why would some kind of billionaire want just one extra maid, kidnap the maid, and then force her to be his maid?" fumed Misaki. It was just annoying.

"You just proved my point that-"

"That what?"

"That you are different from other girls," he finishes.

"In what way, that you want me to be your maid?" asks Misaki.

"Like your passion, like how you hate men, how you talk back, your pride and braveness," he says, then going on and on about the good qualities of Misaki.

Then he stops. He pulls Misaki's chin up and makes her look directly into his eyes.

"I like you."

Questions went around her head. _Is it possible for him to like me? Is it legal for a mid to be with a higher ranked person? Can't he just hate me so we never EVER meet again? Can't he just find himself some super model that appears in the paper every day?_

He sighs, "You are too easy to read. Maybe this will prove it."

Without even noticing, she was pinned to the bed in a twirl. He leans in closer to her face. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel the heat rise in her face.

Tora smiled at this, she was pretty cute. _Even this girl has a weakness._

The party was over. Takumi couldn't handle it without seeing Misaki anywhere. He went back to the maids' quarters and knocked on the door. No one answered. He opened the door to find that the room was empty.

The balcony door was wide open. On instinct, he checked the balcony and looked down. No bodies, good. Where did she go? It wouldn't be good to scale the walls and by further investigation, after finding a strange smell, he looked under the bed to find a cloth that was the source of smell.

_Chloroform._

Someone dared to take _his _Misaki. To think about it, Igarashi was the one who tripped her over and he wasn't there during his birthday.

_Damn you Tora. _

It was a few hours' drive to his mansion, since he lived near the middle of Miyabigaoka while the Walker mansion was near the coast.

He rushed downstairs to where he stored his cars.

_I'm coming Misaki._

"Ah-" starts Gerald, but Takumi just brushes him off in one long stride.

He got into his car and put on the gas on full throttle.

He didn't care if he ran red lights, he ignored the girls who tried to flirt with him as he sped past, he didn't care if he was on the wrong side of the road for half the time, he took as many shortcuts and he never cared about anything else but Misaki.

It was only an hour and his anger and stress had started to creep on him. Tora could be doing anything to her now. He was renowned for being a playboy and stealing hearts of vulnerable women. Even though he knew that Misaki would do anything to prevent him from doing anything to her, like kissing, Tora was, physically, very strong and he would do anything to get what or who he wants.

Takumi kept penalising himself that if he did not get on time, he would deem himself unworthy of Misaki's presence and never speak to her again except for apologising.

The clearing appeared and then the mansion. This is it, right? The Igarashi mansion was far more modern with its white paint, smooth walls and electronic lights and gates.

First of all, he had to get past the gates. No point going through them.

"No one is allowed to pass the gates!" shouted one of the guards as Takumi approached the gates.

"Too-" Takumi growls, "bad," as he knocks out the guards in a swift kicking movement.

No one had alerted Tora yet right?

He could see the top room in darkness, compared to all the other rooms. She was in that room.

Just before Misaki's and Tora's lips connected by force, the door slams open and before the Tora could see who it is, his face was met by a boot and he went flying across the room, maybe not flying, but he went a few metres before he met the ground.

Tora could feel blood dripping from his nose.

Before he could shout, he realised that it was Takumi.

"Argh!"

"Serves you right for taking _my _Misaki, after all," says Takumi.

He carries Misaki princess style and takes her away from the horrendous Igarashi mansion.

Upon their return to the Walker household, Gerald made sure that he would be the first to meet them.

"Takumi," he says, "is she ok?"

Takumi nods and instantly takes Misaki to his room.

"Are you ok?" She nods. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Besides angering me, he tried to kiss me but then you came-"

"Yeah. Good. Ok." Takumi starts to calm down. She was ok. He kept repeating to himself that nothing bad happened.

"I'll never leave you again ok?" he says.

"Fine. But-" starts Misaki. She wanted to thank him but something stopped her.

Looking straight into Takumi's eyes, she saw something that she had never spotted before. She knew that something was strange when Takumi seemed a bit off his usual self. All she knew was that what had occurred to her had majorly affected Takumi in some way.

"Are you ok?" she asks. Was that the right question to ask? It seemed like he had suffered more than she did.

"NO!" he roars. "I- uh. I'm so-"

Misaki staggers back at his sudden outburst. It felt as if he just aimed all his frustration and anger towards her.

But he was too distracted to notice Misaki raging and crying.

"It's ok." Says Misaki. She tried her best to be as calm as possible but she was too angry and sad at the same time.

She hurried out of his room, with Takumi already close to her heels. Without further notice, she just ran away from the mansion.

She did not care anymore, because all she knew was that she needed time to compose herself, to stay away from people and be free for once, without anyone to care for her, anyone to rely on and to be as free as possible.

"MISAKI!" cried Takumi. No answer. She was gone in a flash. One moment here and then gone the next. It was something that Takumi had always feared. To be alone, like that day.

_It was snowing on that day 12 years ago. Takumi was trudging through the snow. He was by himself. And today was his birthday, the day where he would meet his mother like every other time it was his birthday._

_The normal greeting would be him to embrace his mother's arms. Instead of having a warm embrace, this time it was as cold as ice._

_When he came upon the scene he wasn't sure what had happened, neither did he want it to be true._

_The white snow was stained with crimson blood and all he could do was stare at the bloody scene of his mother's death. Some believed she died because of him, some believe that he was the trouble child, but Takumi was neither._

_He was the favourite child of his mother. Even though he met her every now and then, he cherished every time that he was with his mother. The time where he met a girl with black hair and raven eyes, who probably no longer remembers him from that day._

_It was shortly after visiting her when his mother died. He soon met her again, a few hours after the event._

_She told him, _Nothing good will happen if your mother knows that you are alone now, idiot. Make some friends for once and be a normal kid for once!

_Though he was still a child, he perfectly understood that he was afraid to be alone. That girl who made him realise that was Misaki Ayuzawa, who doesn't remember him, won't be his friend, the one who helped him survive the 12 years gone by. _

_But now. She's gone, because of him._

**Hmm. I wasn't sure about this ending, but don't worry, they'll reunite VERY soon. Probably in the next chapter or the one after.**

**But trust me, it'll happen. I want to include as many KWMS things, so maybe I'll put in some things that have happened in the manga and/or anime. I can't tell you more because that's SPOILERS! Not that I have a plan of the story though… It's just thinking and typing as I go along. **

**Good night then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ARGH! Yeah… This chapter was late. Sorry! I just didn't feel like doing anything, since I had some really major assignments and I hadn't been sleeping well, and recently, couldn't keep awake at night. But now, it's finally the school holidays… again!**

**So a question: What are your goals?**

**It can be a long term one like to live long or a short one like to succeed your HSC (if you're Australian, you know what it is.)**

**And yes, this story is a bit fast paced. I don't know how to make a scene lovey dovey, so I usually try and sum it up… hope you don't hate. :( Anyways, the reason that it is also fast paced is that, every story I make, it's always fast paced. I'm afraid if I don't get something up, I'll forget all the ideas I had tried over and over to remember, and I don't always edit my own work. XP**

Takumi-

Damn. Damn. Damn. I keep repeating this to myself. There was no way would I lose her. I won't care if I lost everyone else, just not her.

_Just go apologise. _Problem 1, I don't know how. It's not like me just to burst out like that and then suddenly apologise.

_Give her time. _Problem 2, she could get lost, hurt all those outcomes.

_Talk to her. _Last problem, it could make it worse or better, who knows, a 2-horse race.

No matter what happens, I would still have to do all of it. Thinking before acting can still have its negative effects and if I didn't act soon enough, she would be gone.

Normal POV-

"Only moments are returning, she's already left and out of her own will too," says Gerald. He wasn't that amused and more serious. It was interesting to hear his brother rage, because his personality was always calm and composed. This only ever happened when he was younger about the time their mother died.

"What are you waiting for?" he says, "If I were you, I would go right after her. Even if she was just a mere maid, are you going to let someone like her just go?"

This sparked anger in Takumi, which was exactly what Gerald intended to do. He storms out of the room and then instantly goes after Misaki.

He went around the garden in a few minutes which he found nothing. Just as he going to leave the garden, he picks a white snow rose hoping it would fit as an apology gift. Without wasting time, he runs around the mansion gates. No one.

He asked everyone possible when he came across Misaki's sister.

"What's wrong?" she asks in her monotone voice.

"Have you seen Misaki?" he asks.

"Did something happen?" she asks.

Just by sighing, Suzuna knew that something had happened between her sister and him. She decides not the pry up the question, if was possible, it would a bit painful.

"I saw her half raging and crying, but more raging. She went somewhere down there while I was looking for apples," she said.

Takumi thanks her and rushes towards the direction Suzuna pointed out.

"Good luck." He heard the faint whisper from her as he left.

He recognised the place. It was quite far away from the Walker's household. How did he know that the girl who was once a determined thief could be girl he wanted to be with forever and never leave?

Even so, he had always secretly liked that girl who surprised him at his mother's death.

He had arrived at the beach. It seemed faintly familiar however he couldn't see anyone on the beach. He clutched the flower harder he was sure that the flower was going to suffocate under his grip. Walking further and further down the beach, he found some foot prints that he would undoubtedly mistake them for Misaki's.

Following the footsteps of Misaki he realised that her stride got smaller and smaller, as if she was going to stop or exhausted. He looked up to find the girl playing with the water and kicking it in frustration.

She was muttering something, that sounded vaguely like curses and swears, and the evidence of tears on her face.

"What the hell Takumi! Oh, so you just be nice to me for a second and not so annoying and then you shout at my face huh?!" she rants on and on.

Chuckling at her rants, she turns around.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she growls.

"Can't I apologise to my beloved?" he asks with a grin giving her the flower. "I'm sorry."

"At least you're still the normal perverted outer space alien stalker…" she mumbles taking the flower in an instance.

"Are you not happy and relieved I'm still your perverted alien?" he says, pouting.

"Yeah. I mean- NO!" she says flustered.

Seeing her so flushed made Takumi happy. She was still who he wanted her to be. He wanted her to like him, not hate him for eternity.

"Just who are you?" he asks, admiring her beauty as he stepped closer to her.

"I-"

"-am a thief who got saved by a perverted outer space alien stalker who was somebody that you used to know," he interrupts.

**WHADDUP SONG REFERNECE?!**

"Ha-hm!" Within that moment, Takumi takes her lips to his and gives her a long passionate **(? Is that what you describe a kiss? XP JK. My mind isn't that pure ya know…)** kiss.

"Does it matter?" he says grinning, "I love you."

Misaki was still confused. He just kissed her, but it seemed more with emotion than the last time he kissed her. Why did she even care?

"What? Not gonna tell me how you feel about me? It was hard for me to confess you know," he says.

"I-I guess I don't hate you," whispers Misaki.

"What?" teases Takumi.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" shouts Misaki. She blushes and then looks around to see if anyone witnessed that.

"Hahaha!" he couldn't take it. She actually just confessed to him, maybe not directly but still!

"Hey!" she shouts.

"Cool off your anger," he says coolly and gently knocks her backwards splashing into the water, however, she drags him with her.

In that position, Misaki turned beetroot red and quickly got up.

"Idiot!" she says giving him a mouthful of sea water.

First laughing then gagging on the salty water, Takumi scoops up the water throwing it to Misaki. The two exchange water, bringing into a full throttle water fight. The adrenaline rush and fun made Misaki laugh. Both had managed to avoid salt water in the eyes.

They both had laughed for the entire time, until Misaki just passed out.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think they still have some cake?" she asks.

"Even if they didn't, you could still have some of my lips," he said smirking.

"What the hell!" she said pushing him away.

"Can't be helped. Let's go back," says Takumi. It was the first time in a long time that he'd ever had so much fun.

"So everyone's fine?" asks Gerald, as he was the first person to meet them, again.

"Yeah. Do we still have some of that cake?" asks Takumi.

"Well, luckily we saved one," says Gerald. Then he whispers to Takumi without letting Misaki hear, "Glad you caught your love of your life."

"Well, it's expected," says Takumi.

"Hey what are you two talking about? Let's get the cake before some thief gets it before me," says Misaki.

Takumi smiles at the irony. Looks like she's gone over her past, he thought.

"Ok Misa-chan!" which earned him to a light smack to the forehead and a devilish look from Misaki.

After the incident, Misaki's room was forcefully moved next to Takumi's. If you entered her room, anytime, you will find that the room is filled with a pleasant smell of roses. You would spot the vase that was daily changed with a single white rose.

But you will also notice that the original flower that had specially been sealed in a glass vile, which prevents it from withering is placed on the bed side table, where Misaki would hold it close to her heart.

Takumi stares at her in wonder at the sleeping body of Misaki who was hugging the glass vile. Just how did that woman become entwined in his heart? From all those years ago as a child, he looked up at her.

He chuckles as he hears "Idiot Takumi," as he closes the door.

**Hmm. I think this story is complete. It didn't end how I wanted it to, but I needed to fast track some events. I suck at doing lovey dovey scenes… :(**

**HOWEVER WAIT! There will be a sequel. Haha! It requires that Misaki's thievery secrets are revealed and they have to find that person and reveal some of the hidden past. :D Maybe get them married. I dunno. **

**READ MY AUTHOR NOTES GODDAMMIT! (Sorry to those religious) **

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! GOSSH! Don't get ya panties in a twist! (:l I don't even know why I just used that…)**

**From Zaira Swift who WILL give you a sequel to this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Reader of 'Thief and the Prince,'**

**Okay, 'Thief and the Prince' has ACTUALLY ended!**

**The sequel is now up and it is called Steal a Thief.**

**I can give you the link but links don't work, again, so yeah. You'll either see it updated every now and then if you go into the Maid Sama file of stories or you can be a good person and search it up.**

**A note to you, I have enjoyed writing this and reading your reviews and comments on this story. The sequel is already planned with the main events and everything, but may take time to finalize and actually create the actual story.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and following along the way!**

**:) **

**Many thanks,**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
